phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Oh, Christmas Tree!
is an original story for young readers, telling how Phineas and Ferb find a new Christmas tree to be used in the annual Danville lighting ceremony. It includes a sheet of stickers with characters from the book. Publisher's Summaries Title Description An original holiday-themed Phineas and Ferb 8 x 8, complete with a sheet of paper stickers and foil on the cover, is perfect for young fans of the Disney Channel's hit animated series! Back Cover Summary Dashing Through the Snow! It's Christmas Eve, and Phineas and Ferb have just learned that Danville's fifty-foot prize evergreen was destroyed in a freak accident, which means no tree-lighting ceremony! So the stepbrothers and their friends head into the mountains to find a new tree. But little does the gang know that the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is plotting to make sure no Christmas festivities happen! Will their trip be a success? Or will this be the unmerriest Christmas ever? Book Summary It's Christmas Eve, and the boys are waiting for the town celebration to begin. But the mayor has bad news: the annual lighting of the Christmas tree has been canceled. The evergreen was destroyed in a freak accident. Phineas and Ferb know what to do now. Candace is overjoyed by what she hears. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet come over to help Phineas and Ferb build the "souped-up, rocket powered, all terrain, evergreen-detecting supersleigh." They jet off while Phineas hints, "Hey, where's Perry?" Perry goes off into his secret lair and Major Monogram tells him his mission: Dr. Doofenshmirtz has destroyed the tree. Find out what he’s up to. Meanwhile, Candace has now caught onto the snow tube attached to the sleigh and is shot off with it. Phineas and Ferb land in the mountains and go searching for a tree. Then a snarling abominable snowman comes out and startles the kids. Later, Doofenshmirtz traps Perry and tells his plan: to humiliate his brother, Roger, the mayor. He will hurl snow landing on him, thus, embarrassing him. On the flip-side, Ferb tells them the Yeti is nice and they become friends with him. He later directs them to a perfect tree. The Yeti rips the tree out while Isabella replants some seeds for a new one. Meanwhile, a snow ball is hurled across the mountain and is now forming larger, chasing Candace. The snowman hurls the kids on the tree (with Candace holding on for dear life) into Danville. The tree lands in town square and Christmas is saved. Candace walks over to their mom and complains, "Mom! Did you see? Phineas and Ferb brought that giant tree!" Mom answers, "I think you’ve been in the cold too long" because she thinks the tree is too big for them to move. Back on the mountain, Doofenshmirtz discovers his invention has been destroyed. He howls, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!", triggering an avalance that carries him down the mountain. Agent P uses a piece of bark to snowboard back to Danville. Songs * None. Gallery File:Oh, Christmas Tree! back cover.jpg|Back cover of the book File:Oh, Christmas Tree! stickers.jpg|Stickers included with the book File:Candace stuck in Christmas tree.jpg|Candace is stuck in a Christmas tree Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *None spoken. Ferb's Lines * "Right. Yetis are vegetarians. And they rarely show aggression unless they feel threatened." (Said in agreement with Phineas saying that the Yeti didn't want to hurt them.) Whatcha doin'? * Asked by Isabella as Phineas and Ferb build the supersleigh. Perry's entrance to his lair *"Plant Tunnel": Perry lifts up a potted plant with red flowers and slides down the tunnel that appears. Memorable Quotes Background Information * There are stickers included with the book that feature characters from the book itself. * The foil is used for the book title and several of the lights on the Christmas tree. * The artwork and stickers are drawn in a slightly different style than used in the series: the appearance of each character is different, and thicker lines are used in the artwork than in the animation. * The picture for the inside cover shows a scene that did not actually occur in the story. * This story may take place in a different year than the Christmas special since both occur on Chistmas Eve. Continuity * This is the fourth time we've seen Roger Doofenshmirtz and Dr. Doofenshmirtz's hatred for his brother. Previous instances were seen in "Tree to Get Ready", "Hail Doofania!" and "Thaddeus and Thor". Characters Included * Phineas Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Candace Flynn * Linda Flynn * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Major Monogram * Perry the Platypus * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Buford Van Stomm * Baljeet * Roger Doofenshmirtz * Yeti (the Abominable Snowman) External Links * Disney Books Category:Books